criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shocked to the Core
Shocked to the Core is the fifty-sixth case of Criminal Case and the fifty-sixth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Market Zone, appearing as the second case of the district. Plot After discovering the previous CEO to Globeworks might've been involved with bribery, the team decided to continue investigating the district for more clues. However, they eventually received a call from one of their allies, Samuel Woods, reporting a murder in the nearby power plant. The player heads over there with Josiah and Giovanni, and Samuel showed them to the generator, and they find the body of photographer Ulyssa Baldwin with marks all over her body. Autopsy from Daphne confirmed the victim received massive electrocutions all over her body, suggesting she was tortured with painful shocks. The team spoke to Samuel and asked him about the murder, and later added businesswoman Meghan Bowman and socialite Irene Osborne. Later on the team got word from Lydia someone needed to speak with them about the murder. The person in question was one Indigo Greene, a barista at the local coffee house who said the victim had frequented the coffee house to examine her photos. The team continued their investigation there and later added electrician Gavin Dodson to their suspect list. Eventually they discovered the victim had been taking a few photos for Samuel, but eventually stopped and demanded payment, leading Samuel to threaten her. Meanwhile the victim took some photos of Irene out on the town in a drunken stupor, which Irene was furious at as it damaged her reputation. The team then overheard an argument going on while they were recapping at the crime scene. They happened to come across Gavin trying to enter the crime scene and Samuel trying to stop him, but after the team arrives they hear from Gavin that the victim ended up getting him fired from the plant. The victim's work also meddled with Indigo's business, who wasn't making much money and was stealing things from the customers, which Ulyssa discovered. On top of that, Meghan was making payments to the victim so the later wouldn't try and ruin her reputation following the arrest of her previous boss. Eventually they discovered the killer was none other than Gavin. While Gavin tried to deny it, eventually he confessed saying the victim had gone too far. He revealed the victim had decided to work for the black market and keep tabs on their customers, hoping to blackmail them for favors. Confirming he was a customer, Ulyssa had taken some photos of him at the market's site, saying she'll hold on to them for later. Hoping to get them back, he grabbed Ulyssa, took her to the power plant, tied her up and tortured her with tasers for the location of the photos. However, she kept a stiff upper lip and refused to talk, so Gavin modified the tasers to kill her, thereby burying the photos forever. For his crimes, Judge Blackwell sentenced him to 30 years in prison for the torture and subsequent murder of Ulyssa Baldwin. But after the trial, Samuel came by the station again saying he had dire news for the team. Samuel said he received word of someone being broken out of prison, and the outside help indicates a "certain someone they need to see". The prisoner was last spotted by the coffee house, and after investigating they discovered this was the handiwork of The Phantom, a codename for a professional hitman who's been said to have killed over 100 people, all for the right price. Usually, they kill quickly and without a trace, and usually prefer to cause chaos to keep the police busy while they do their job. Despite knowing very well its the Phantom's trap, they had to focus on finding the escaped prisoner to keep the peace before going after the hitman. Meanwhile, the team decided to look through Ulyssa's stuff after the discovery of her black market affiliations. They checked her stuff, and Har-Monia was able to discover an interesting detail. She found out the victim had been taking most of her photos at the nearby casino, meaning the black market may be working there. With the revelation of The Phantom and the black market's apparent links to the casino, the team decided to continue their investigation there, hoping to find the hitman and the escaped prisoner in the meantime. Afterwards, Lydia received an anonymous call regarding her 'offer'. She went to the meetup point and found the caller was Mimi Labarge, who recently recovered from her recent attack at Titan Inc. She said after being attacked by someone from the market, she swore she would do everything in her power to ensure no one would go through what she did and worse, agreeing to help Lydia out. But she said their work wasn't done, as she was afraid they market is getting desperate, and their endgame was fast approaching... Summary Victim *'Ulyssa Baldwin' (Shocked from multiple points) Murder Weapon *'Modified Tasers' Killer *'Gavin Dodson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a husky *This suspect uses face wipes Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a burn mark Suspect's Profile *This suspect gambles *This suspect owns a husky *This suspect uses face wipes Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears earrings Suspect's Profile *The killer gambles *The killer owns a husky *The killer uses face wipes Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears earrings Suspect's Profile *This suspect gambles *This suspect owns a husky *This suspect uses face wipes Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a burn mark Suspect's Profile *This suspect gambles *This suspect owns a husky *This suspect uses face wipes Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a burn mark *This suspect wears earrings Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer gambles *The killer owns a husky *The killer uses face wipes *The killer has a burn mark *The killer wears earrings Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Generator Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Camera Case; New Suspect: Samuel Woods) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer gambles) *Examine Camera Case (Results: Fur) *Analyze Fur (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a husky) *Ask Samuel about discovering the body *Investigate Control Room (Clues: Business Card, Ring) *Examine Faded Business Card (Results: Bowman Industries; New Suspect: Meghan Bowman) *Ask Meghan about her business card *Examine Signet Ring (Results: Osborne Family Crest; New Suspect: Irene Osborne) *Ask Irene why she was at the power plant *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *See what the barista has to say about the murder (Profile Updated: Indigo owns a husky) *Investigate Coffee House (Clues: Tray, Coffee Cup) *Examine Tray (Results: Bloody Keys) *Analyze Bloody Keys (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses face wipes) *Investigate Walkway (Clues: Torn Pieces, Toolkit) *Examine Toolkit (Results: Access Badge; New Suspect: Gavin Dodson) *Ask Gavin if he saw anything (Profile Updated: Gavin gambles and owns a husky) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Newspaper Article) *Analyze Newspaper Article (5:00:00) *Talk to Irene about the victim's photographs (Profile Updated: Irene gambles and owns a husky and uses face wipes) *Examine Coffee Cup (Results: Message to Victim) *Ask Samuel why he gave the victim a threat (Profile Updated: Samuel owns a husky) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Confront Gavin on his argument with Samuel (Profile Updated: Samuel uses face wipes; Gavin uses face wipes) *Investigate Monitors (Clues: Check, Necklace) *Examine Necklace (Results: Brown Liquid) *Examine Brown Liquid (Results: Coffee) *Ask Indigo why he had the victim's necklace (Profile Updated: Indigo gambles and uses face wipes) *Examine Check (Results: Account Number) *Analyze Check (9:00:00) *Interrogate Meghan about her payment to the victim (Profile Updated: Meghan gambles and owns a husky and uses face wipes) *Investigate Bar (Clues: Trash Can, Suitcase) *Examine Suitcase (Results: Modified Tasers) *Analyze Modified Tasers (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears earrings) *Examine Trash Can (Results: Camera) *Analyze Camera (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn mark) Killer is Dead (2/6) *See what the dire news is (Rewards: Camo Binoculars) *Investigate Coffee House (Clues: Handcuffs) *Examine Broken Handcuffs (Results: Black Dust) *Analyze Black Dust (9:00:00) *Inform Warden Inoue about the prison break *Confront Gavin on any info he got out of Ulyssa (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Generator Room (Clues: Crate) *Examine Locked Crate (Results: Photographs) *Analyze Photographs (6:00:00; Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigaton Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Market Zone Cases (Warrenville)